1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mini electrical connector for electrically connecting an exterior mating connector to a circuit board, and particularly to a mini electrical connector with a shell means which includes a grounding portion and a shielding portion for both of the grounding protection and shielding protection with respect to the mini electrical connector.
2. The Prior Art
At present, some electrical apparatus like the computerized products based on the requirement of customers, are generally dimensioned to be light, small and delicate. For example, the full weight and dimension of most computer systems or peripheral, have been designed into being portable which is convenient for customers to carry these computer systems with them. By the way, due to the intention of the miniaturization of the computer design, it occurs that all of the associated electrical assembies arranged in the computer systems must be miniaturized for compliance with the interior space of the small-sized computer systems. These electrical assembles mostly consist of chips and electrical connectors wherein these electrical connectors may occupy more space than the chips in the computer systems. Therefore, for connector manufacturers, it is very important how to miniaturize the dimension of the electrical connectors or how to reduce the occupied space of the electrical connectors in the computer systems.
However, the structural design of some conventional electrical connectors used to be assembled within the computer system still waste space, because these conventional electrical connectors need maintain a few waste space to receive a grounding portion and a shielding portion therein for grounding and shielding protection against ESD and EMI.
Oppositely, some of the other type conventional electrical connectors sacrifice some associated structures with regard to said shielding portion or the grounding portion, so that the retention effect between the connectors and their shielding portions or their grounding portions is poor. It causes that through many times to be inserted/withdrawn with an exterior mating connector, the shielding portion or grounding portion may be loose, even separated from an insulative housing of the connector.
The foregoing conventional electrical connectors can refer to the disclosures of Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 77,208,107, 78,204,790, 80,104,898, 80,208,342, 80,211,820, 82,111,200, 82,201,874 and 84,201,441, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,637,669, 4,842,554, 4,842,554, 4,842,555, 4,908,335, 4,995,819, 5,017,158 and 5,186,633.
Accordingly, for resolving the above disadvantages, an object of the invention is to provide a mini electrical connector which includes and a first shell means and a second shell means wherein the first shell means can provide the connector with both of the shielding protection and grounding protection.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mini electrical connector with the first shell means which includes a third retentive section and a pair of orienting sections for enhancing the retentive effect among the second shell means, the first shell means and an insulative housing of the connector which is particularly a mini-sized one.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mini electrical connector having a pair of first retentive sections, a pair of second retentive sections and a third retentive section, so that the connector is easy and convenient to be assembled with the first shell means and the second means for connector manufacturers.